russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Erich Gonzales Now a Kapinoy By Joining ‘Iskool Bukol’
February 1, 2017 From being a guest star on the fourth episode, our newest Kapinoy Erich Gonzales is now a mainstay in IBC and Secarats-produced Saturday night sitcom Iskool Bukol. Erich Gonzales as Teacher Erich “I have a good news it is to work in IBC-13. I only hear great things about this network. Finally, now I’m here, I’m excited that I have been given the opportunity to work here,” Erich said in the contract signing held today (February 1) with IBC EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Chief Entertainment Officer Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francisco Abuan, Jr. With her teacher portrayal as Teacher Erich Mendoza, the teacher girl in Diliman High School as she involve as Anton's (Tonton Gutierrez) love interest and learned a crush on her youngest professor, the good-looking but nerdy Rude (Fred Lo) as a love interest, In the first forth episodes of IBC and Secarats-produced very popular school-oriented sitcom Iskool Bukol (also known as a revival of Iskul Bukol) which had a number of memorable and funny scenes, Erich Gonzales has proven that her project in acting is not only limited to primetime teleseryes and romantic movies. She can also learned in comedy. At first, Erich was just a guest star in the sitcom. But eventually after showing her teacher girl in high school, Iskool Bukol proudly launches Erich Gonzales as a newest member, whose humor is sure to add laughter and hilarous fun in a high school level. Lito Ocampo Cruz, Erich Gonzales, WIlma Galvante, Francisco Abuan, Jr. It can be recalled that recently, last year, Erich was last seen in ABS-CBN’s hit daytime series Be My Lady with Daniel Matsunaga. Now in Iskool Bukol, she’s ready to teaching the comedienne in her. Erich will be part of the very popular Saturday primetime school-oriented sitcom topbilled by the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and the Teen Female Sweetheart Joyce Abestano are the three main high school characters, with Tonton Gutierrez in his role as Jenny and Anne's father Anton Escalera. Also part of the cast are Angelu de Leon, Mr. Fu as the good-looking Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka the resident professor Miss Tapia, Jennica Garcia, Boom Labrusca, Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Fred Lo as the good-looking but nerdy Rude, the youngest professor to teach at Diliman High School, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Neil Coleta as the coach in Diliman High School himself Raffy. Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Erich Gonzales (photo in January 21, 2017) Iskool Bukol also known as a revival of the longest-running comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol, which will feature the iconic trio of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon (collectively known as TVJ), that will be turned into a school-oriented high school teen sitcom. Critics hailed it as a 45-minute comedy program that reflected high school life and teaching the lesson and good values. In the sitcom, Keith and Joyce are the Escalera sisters who gave their academic friendship to the other characters in every episode, while Raisa is an attractive and intelligent high school girl Raisa Ungasis. The school-oriented sitcom which zommed in on the academic life of Escaleras and Ungasis as the three high school classmates of the fictional Diliman High School. In an interview, Erich said that besides the acting awards she wants to bag in the future, she also dreamt of starring in school-oriented sitcoms like Iskool Bukol as a teacher girl. “I grew up watching sitcoms, especially those filled with moral values. I also believe that an academic friendship of high school life can be learned by watching television together,” said Erich. Meanwhile, Iskool Bukol ''is the top-rating sticom on weekends and a trending topic on social media introduced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, and hailed as the most watched comedy program in the country. According to Kantar Media last Saturday (January 28), the school-oriented sitcom garnered 28.8% TV rating, alongside with other top-rating shows of the Kapinoy network. With this very own teacher girl, the feel-good habit of the undisputed Kapinoy Comedy has definitely been revived. ''Iskool Bukol airs every Saturday, 7:45PM after Express Balita Weekend on IBC-13. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to IBC.com.ph, follow @IskoolBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskoolBukolIBC. 'Diliman High School (''Iskool Bukol) '''Located at *Studio 5 of IBC, Broadcast City, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City (Founded in 2016) (a public high school for junior high school and senior high school) Staff *Teacher Erich Mendoza (Erich Gonzales) - the teacher girl in Diliman High School. *Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) - the principal in Diliman High School. *Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) - the resident professor in Diliman High School who often gets on the Montero brothers' nerves. Although she admires Joey, Her favorite student is Kylie Ungasis. *Rudolfo "Rude" Aquino (Fred Lo) - the good-looking but nerdy teacher, and the youngest professor to teach at Diliman High School; later Teacher Erich's love interest. *Teacher Alodia Montenegro (Alodia Gosiengfiao) - the very nice teacher in Diliman High School. *Anita "Aning" Francia (Tess Antonio),- the cafeteria owner in Diliman High School. *Alwyn Tejada (Aldred Gatchalian) - Aning’s assistant in Diliman High School. *Raffy Arellano (Neil Coleta) - the coach in Diliman High School. Classmates *Keith Escalera (Keith Cruz) *Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) *Anne Escalera (Joyce Abestano) *Joselito "Tito" Montero (Francis Magundayao) *Chester Aquino (Justin Ward) *Josemari "Joey" Montero (Harold Rementilla) *Eula Umali (Patrisha Samson) *Abby Garcia (Zonia Mejia) *Viviana "Bibeth" Ortega (Dexie Daulat) *Jimmy Bautista (Aries Ace Espanola) *Dexter Romero (Miguel David)